A Friend I Will Always Have
by emoDlolita
Summary: I know that this fic shouldn't be in the humor section but I felt that since all my other fics are there that I should put this one there too. Hope you like the fic and please no flame! Argato and Ja ne! R/R!! Bye enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I seriously can't help it if my fic are lemons but if you could   
please find it in your heart to not flame me! I will be honust with you  
I am sorta losing my humorous side so this fic will be a little different so  
I hope you like this fic. Just to let you know this fic is part of a 5 Gundam  
story triligy that each Gundam will have his own story set of there past.  
Enjoy! Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
(warning this fic might be a total screw up and I'm sorry for writing such a self  
centered fic called A Dance With Duo I was going blank and the only thing I  
could think about was the dance and I was tired to. Guess I needed some suger  
now on with fic!)  
  
  
  
A friend I Will Always Have:A story of friendship, destiny, and loss.  
Story 1 part 1  
  
  
Our story unfolds on a ship floating around in space The Peacmillion.  
  
"Oh look guys it's only a couple days away from Thanksgiving." said the ever  
so loveble Quatre.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right man but it won't be the same." says a long haired  
boy named Duo.  
  
"Why?" replies Quatre.  
  
"cause oh you know you have a family and we don't I just never liked this   
holiday." says Duo.  
  
"Well, Duo, you and the guys can come over to my place ok?" says Quatre.  
  
"Why should we? We are born wariors of space and there is no time for this!"  
inturupts Heero, " I just don't see the point".  
  
"well let me tell you guys somtehing," replied Quatre, " when I was little...  
  
In a flashback sort of mood a sweet story of Quatre's past is bout to begin.  
  
"When I was little I lived in house with my mother,father,my sisters, and Rashid.  
we were happy and lived together like one big family. One night I had recieved  
word that mother was giving birth to another child. I sat patiently in my  
room waiting for the news of my mom and new baby sister. Just then I heard  
a knock on my door and Rashid entered. He told me that my mother had passed  
away in labor. And that was when I realized that the world was a cruel place  
and that it takes away things you love. And the world took my mother. As if it  
were yesterday I remember the experesion on my father's face. He was sad but he  
kept his wits about himself. As the days went by I knew that my destiny had  
changed it's course." told a sad sounding Quatre.  
  
"One day I was wandering around the park across the street and I saw   
a little boy about my age sitting on a bench feeding some birds with some old  
pieces of bread. As I stooped down to talk to him he turned to me and said he  
was lonly and sad because the world had taken his family. Feeling the same  
way I started to engage in conversation. Stupid as I was I didn't even have  
the brains to ask the boys name. As the sun started to sink below the trees I   
heard a voice call my name. At that note I new that it was time to go home.  
As I stood up I could see the boys face looking longingly into mine. So as  
the question sizzled in my head I decided to ask the boy to join me fo dinner."  
added the blonde boy.  
  
"As I had just ashed the question the boy stood up and looked behind  
him and agreed to come with me. So we walked down the street and walked in the  
front door. As I entered with my new found friend I saw my father and Rashid  
sitting around the Television with there faces wide with aw."   
  
"Today around the globe." the man on the news said," there have been atacks on  
different countries around the world. As peace cordinators talk to one  
another they can only say one thing. Why? Why must these things happen Martial  
Noventa asked earlier on today. Now as we go live to the first atacked country."  
  
"Today the world is asking there fellow men and women of the world  
why must a thing like this happen?" said a Martial Noventa on the news,"we sit and  
wonder about the reasons why blood shed must be a part of our lives. As we  
can only prey that our god will make this situation not become a war or have  
any more of our planet's inosent citizens die."  
  
"Why,Iasked myself," said Quatre, "the ending of this matter would not be   
nice if that at all pretty. As I introduced my new friend to my father and  
Rashid I was still wondering what my friends nystery was. Why was he alone in  
the world. Why had the world made him suffer through my pains. Wny? The answer to that  
came soon enough."  
  
"One day I heard a knock on the door. And when I opened the door the person standing  
on the doorstep was none other thaen the little boy I had met and invited to dinner  
the night before. As I asked him to come in he inturupted and said to me, to  
come with him and talk about a matter that was without a doubt about the atacks on  
the poor inosent people on the news. As we walked off into the park once more  
he said to me that he needed a hand with something. He told me and I agreed."  
  
  
Well there is part 1 of A Friend I will Always Have. Don't worry the second part  
of Quatre's story will be up really soon. I promise maybe even tonight perhaps.  
Again I apologize about A Dance With Duo. Got kinda carried away I guess. I hope  
you like the begining of a trilligy of beautiful yet sad stories of the inner  
feelings of the Gundams. If you have any questions just post them in the reviews section  
for this fic. No flames please. Arigato! Ja ne!  
  
~Shinigami15  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Discalimer: I don'y own Gundam Wing so don't sue me. Please no flames cause  
I've worked realy hard and will be really sad if you flame me. Thank you  
ppls for reading part 1! Arigato! Ja ne! Don't forget to review this fic!  
Thanx!!  
  
  
When we left off Quatre and his new found friend were walking around  
in the park...  
  
"When we were in the park," added Quatre," he finaly asked me if I  
could keep a secret. Of course I said yes and so he told me that he needed  
me to help with somthing. And that something was to train for the upcoming  
war. But as I was about to refuse and say that I was sorry a thought struck  
me, if I helped in the war then I could could get back at the world for killing my   
mother and baby sister. I looked at the boy and all I asked was what  
his name was and he said to me, My name is Nikai. As I looked at him and  
said that I would help him. I said to myself that this was probebly what  
the lord had intended on happening to me. Nikai then started to run and I  
followed him. As he finaly came to a stop we were standing in front of the  
local base neer the ocean's rolling waves. Then a man come out of some sort  
of plain. He approuched Nikai and I and he said that his name was Howard.  
  
As he started to talk to Nikai I interupted and said what does Nikai  
have to do with this Howard? And howard said that he was the best soldier in  
our army. At that point I said to Howard, but he's only ten like me. He   
necer answered my question. All he did was motion to us to follow him. So I  
did. At the end of the runway where airplains were taking off I saw what  
looked realy large Robots that were standing in a hanger by themselves. I asked  
Nikai what the were and he said that were programed robots for fighting in wars  
like this one. He also said that one of them was mine. I then asked which one  
and he pointed to the one on the right. He siad that it's name was Sandrock.  
  
I looked at him with a puzzeled look. He looked back at me and said   
that he would teach me how to use the killing machine that I was asigned to.  
The next day we bgan our training and I began to understand how to use Sandrock  
In a few weeks I was a full fleged four star pilot of a Gundam.   
  
At one point in the next month Nikai and I were asigned to destroy a   
base in Africa. As we set off I wondered what would happen at the base. Would  
the soldiers and other workers and iutenents give up and surender or would we have  
to fight there army of mobile dolls?  
  
We soon landed at the base and there waiting for Nikai and I were at least  
forty or fifty mobile dolls. Emidietly Nikai began to fight and I soon followed.  
I had destroyed about five mobile dolls when I turned around and saw a mobile doll  
sneaking up an Nikai. I raced to save my friend but I was a second to late.  
The mobile doll fired it's gun and sent Nikai and his Gundam flying threw the  
air. I as I was posed by the power of thelord destroyed the Mobile doll along  
with five others. I didn't know what to do Nikai's Gundam wasn't moving and   
I was being atacked by ten other mobile dolls who had ganged up on me. I started   
to destroy them with my sandrock until pretty soon all my targets were destroyed.  
  
I then got out of Sandrock and ran over to nikai's Gundam. I opened  
the hatch and inside I saw Nikai. He wasn't moving at all and I picked up  
the boy and carried him outside on the dirty mobile doll part littered ground.  
I layed Nikai down and gave him some water. He opened his eyes and said. Sorry.  
That was all he said was sorry, sorry I got you into this mess. Then as a clap of thunder rang  
in my ears it started to rain. Then as if the great hand of god had reached down  
to Nikai and me Nikai closed his eyes and went lose and didn't move. I knew that  
my best friend had died and that I couldn't do anything more. I picked up the dead body of Nikai.  
and huged him and started to cry. The tears shed that day will never be forgotten  
or erased from my mind. Even till this day I still think of that little boy  
who died in my arms saying sorry. Never will let go of my friend.  
  
When my mother died a great empty space was left in my heart. Nikai  
filled that empty space of the loss over my mother. But when he died in my arms the hole had returned  
But now you guys are what fill this hole, Duo, Trowa, Heero and Wufei. You fill  
my heart with the fon and fun meories of life. Even though space and earth are fighting  
I will always respect you guys for your love of life."  
  
"that was the sadest story I've ever heard!" wailed a teary eyed Duo.  
  
" I can't bear the thought of losing anymore friends" said Quatre.  
  
The end of story one in the trilogy.  
  
  
Hope you liked part two of A friend I will Always Have. Next I will be writing   
Duo's storiy called Going My way. I will work on it tomorrow. Hope you read it.  
No flames please. Ja ne! Arigato. R/R too please! ///_^  



End file.
